


Disaster Hearts

by shirosquared



Series: Chasing All the Stars (400-700 Follower Celebration) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirosquared/pseuds/shirosquared
Summary: After a mission goes wrong, Coran struggles to let go.Luckily, Kolivan is there to help.





	Disaster Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> **glassesgirl0401 asked:** Idk if you're interested in writing this, but maybe a platonic Coran x Kolivan? I think once Kolivan makes the effort to look beyond Coran's quirks they'd get along well (and bond over fondly rolling eyes at the youngsters) :3
> 
> * * *
> 
> I happen to _love_ the idea of platonic Coran  & Kolivan bonding, and I don't know why there was no tag for it on AO3 but we're making it now. I hope you enjoy it!

Coran read through the reports of the previous battle, the monitors for several cryopods open on his left side. The battle had been far too close for comfort, with nearly everyone recovering in a pod. Exhaustion tugged at his muscles, but he blinked furiously to keep himself awake. Allura slept in her room, recovering from multiple wormhole jumps.

The Blade of Marmora had taken over the lounge, discussing what they would do next to catch Zarkon by surprise. All five paladins remained in stasis while their bodies recovered, a dangerous trap that led them all into an explosion that had nearly killed Pidge and Keith. Shiro had sustained a head injury, and Lance had broken his ankle in the fall. That left Hunk, who was also injured, and Ryou, who'd left the Castle to help as best as he could, to carry everyone back to the Castle. By the end of it, both of them had been pale and shaking, but for different reasons.

Coran couldn't help but wonder what the five of them had done to deserve being dragged into the war while they were all barely adults. By Altean standards, they were still children. What made them so special, to be chosen out of the entire universe?

He already knew the answer to that. He'd seen them all, the way their individual strengths slotted together to make up for everyone's weaknesses. Together, they were truly a force to fight against.

That didn't make it any easier to bear, watching them get hurt by a trap he should've seen on the scanners.

Footsteps echoed throughout the bridge, announcing an arrival. Who could be awake at this late hour of the night? Kolivan approached Coran's chair, his mask concealing his face. As he got closer, his mask disappeared and he lowered his hood.

"Good evening," Coran said. "Is the planning complete, then?"

"No," Kolivan answered. "You should be sleeping, should you not?"

"I have things to do." Coran shifted the screens, pulling up the view of the med bay. To his relief, it was empty save for the still operating pods.

"What do you need to do that cannot wait a few vargas?" Kolivan tapped the panel and the screens shut off. "You will not be of much use if you are not well-rested."

Well, that stung. It was true, though, and Coran knew it even if he preferred to ignore it most of the time.

"What is bothering you?" Kolivan asked. "I understand you wishing to not talk to the paladins or the Princess, but it is not healthy for you to do so."

Coran winced. His distraction caused him to completely overlook the trap. If he had not been so stubborn, the paladins' lives would not have been at risk.

"You are not at fault for what happened on Lenara," Kolivan said, taking Coran by surprise. Was he that easy to read? "The Empire hides their traps well. We will need to be more cautious of their influence."

"It's not his fault," Coran said immediately. "He didn't know what would happen."

"Then it is not yours, either." Kolivan rested a hand on Coran's shoulder. "The scans did not reveal anything. If they had, you would have brought it up regardless of his insistence. I know it does not make it any easier to bear."

Coran smiled faintly. "Thank you, Kolivan. I should probably be heading off to bed, then. Have you seen Ryou?"

"I spoke with him on my way here," Kolivan answered. "He is also going to bed."

Coran nodded in understanding, pushing himself to his feet. "Thank you again."

"I believe you may find a confidant in him. He is not Shiro, despite what the genetics tests may say. He feels horribly useless around the Castle, and might appreciate the gesture more than you think. It would help for you, as well."

Why hadn't Coran realized that? "I understand. Are you going to bed as well, then?"

Kolivan looked back at the screens. "Yes, in a few doboshes. I'm going to take a walk first."

"Would you like company?"

Kolivan smiled. "I appreciate the offer, but I wish to be alone for the time being. Perhaps we will talk more in the morning."

"Good night then, Kolivan."

"Good night, Coran. I wish you pleasant dreams."


End file.
